


Shine

by korvidae



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/M/M, Zutaraang Holiday Exchange 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korvidae/pseuds/korvidae
Summary: Early one morning, three lovers find themselves in possession of a rare luxury: uninterrupted time to themselves.
Relationships: Aang/Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RK4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RK4/gifts).



> Request: “fluffy smutty stuff.” Although I tried, I cannot speak to how fluffy this is, my dear RK4, but it is very smutty all the same. I hope you like it, and happy holidays! ❤

The first sensation Katara’s dreaming brain registered was a large, hot hand sliding over the plane of her stomach.

A languid little kiss, clinging and sweet, was the second, and it served as the answer to the question of whether or not she wanted to be awake at this small hour. The brush of short, ticklish hair against her chin indicated the lips in question belonged to her husband.

Katara’s eyes fluttered open with a curious hum.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. The slightest suggestion of milky, pre-dawn light touched the window’s screen, providing just enough contrast to allow Katara to make out the shape of Aang’s shoulder in the otherwise blackened room. She felt his lips curl into a smile against her own as a hot puff of breath caressed the back of her ear. The hand at her waist stroked her navel in gentle, circular motions.

Evidently, Zuko was also awake.

“‘Morning, beautiful,” Aang breathed more than spoke, the raspy, sleep-drunk syllables spilling over his lips to tingle against her own. After granting Katara a moment to rub the sleep grit from her eyes, he cupped her cheek in his warm hand, inching toward her until the tips of their noses brushed together. Zuko nuzzled his face into the skin behind Katara’s ear; she could feel the smile playing on his lips as he released a ticklish exhale.

For a moment, Katara simply lay there, suspended between the weight of sleep and the promise of waking, just as she lay between the two men who each held claim to her heart. Their gentle touches were whispered promises serving as the preamble for a myriad of delicious possibilities. Despite the early hour, her mind was already eagerly calculating the likelihood of different outcomes, all in her favor.

As if sensing the intricate fantasies her imagination was at work constructing, Zuko’s lips parted to rake a pointy canine oh-so-gently against the flesh of Katara’s neck, coaxing a surprised gasp from her. She arched her back then, pressing her chest against Aang’s as Zuko shifted, pulling her hips back to hold her more snugly against himself. Aang had her around her waist as Katara brought her hand up to trace along the side of his neck and shoulder with the tips of her fingers.

“And good morning to you, my _early risers_ ,” Katara murmured into Aang’s cheek with a touch of humor, eliciting quiet chuckles from both men.

They shifted and settled against each other. Katara basked in the warmth of their skin, letting her still heavy eyelids slide shut to better enjoy the feeling of being pressed between their bodies. It did not take long for their movements to gain more purpose, however—gradually, the incidental brush of Zuko’s erection against her backside became a deliberate grind, and Katara let out a breathy little moan at the contact.

Aang’s meandering touch took direction as he ghosted his knuckles up over the muscles of her abdomen, the subtle dip and rise of her ribs. He grazed the undersides of her breasts with a frustratingly delicate touch; Katara squirmed a little, impatient. His lips, which until the point has been content with soft, almost chaste kisses, now pressed firmly against her own. When his fingers finally slid up to catch her nipples between them, his lips parted to insinuate his hot tongue between her teeth as he swallowed a loud moan from her.

All the while, Zuko planted open-mouthed kisses on her shoulder, eventually nipping the skin where her neck and shoulder connected and was rewarded with another little gasp when he did so.

The lassitude of sleep felt like a distant, faded memory. All Katara knew now was an urgent desire.

Katara cupped her husband’s cheek as she alternated between kissing him and parting her lips against his to pant and gasp. She moaned into Aang’s mouth again as he ceased teasing her to pinch and roll her nipples with nimble, practiced fingers.

Zuko grazed his mouth against the side of Katara’s neck as he ground his cock against her. She was starting to feel a little dizzy; the friction of their bodies was at once both exquisite and nowhere near enough. She ached for something— _anything_ —more substantial.

Katara angled her hips back, desperately trying to communicate what she needed while Aang kissed her when that large, hot hand of Zuko’s migrated south. Katara released a noise that was alarmingly close to a growl against Aang’s lips, lifting her thigh and hooking her leg behind Zuko’s calves. He received the invitation loud and clear—his index and middle fingers slipped between her folds to dip briefly inside her, then drew up to swirl her clit with those slick digits.

At that moment, Katara could swear her feelings about Zuko when they had first met were actually correct—only an evil person would be touching her so gently right now. She whined in frustration as the ache inside her intensified.

Aang took the opportunity to drag his lips across her jaw and kiss her along her neck, her clavicle, her sternum; his hands still cupped her breasts, but he brought his mouth to her nipples now, grazing his teeth over the hard buds and sending sparks flying in her brain. In tandem with Aang’s mouth, Zuko’s fingers increased their pressure and speed simultaneously, sending a sharp jolt of pleasure up Katara’s spine.

Katara turned her face skyward, away from the nest of hot breath and sweating bodies, to groan unabashedly into the cool air of the room. Unconsciously, her arms came to wrap around Aang’s shoulders, holding him more tightly against her. He shot a twinkling glance up at her through short, dark lashes.

“Katara…” Zuko’s voice was breathy in her ear, the final syllable of her name pitching up ever-so-slightly into a whine. “May I fuck you?”

She gasped a little laugh in response. By way of answering, Katara reached between her thighs to grip his shaft and align him with her aching center. Aang moved back up the bed to lay his head beside hers; his expression was nothing short of rapt adoration as he watched her face as Zuko thrust into her. She bit out a strangled, silent cry at the feeling of him finally— _finally_ —stretching and filling her, his wide hand splayed over her stomach to hold her. She squeezed her eyes shut and breathed hard through her mouth as she rode out the almost-too-sharp pleasure of those first few thrusts, all thoughts thoroughly scattered as nothing but bliss, as brilliant as sunlight, filled her entirely.

It wasn’t long before she had adjusted to him, the intense overwhelm departing and allowing her to return to her senses. Aang had moved back into her arms; the sticky head of his cock prodded her bellybutton, and instinctively she reached down to grip him in her slender hand, firmly at first, then loosening her hold to let the impact of Zuko’s thrusts guide the motion of her fist.

Katara’s thoughts went slow and fuzzy around the edges. She basked in the sensations of It all: the softness of the well-worn linens beneath her; the way the new dawn light was now just present enough that she could make out the arrow on Aang’s forehead, the bright flush on his cheeks; the sounds of breathing, sighing, grunting—whimpers and moans that rose and fell between the three of them like ocean waves. The air that hung above them was still cool as the night, creating a delicious contrast between the hot slickness of their bodies and causing gooseflesh to bloom over her limbs. A glorious little tremble rolled through her like ripples spreading out over the surface of a pond.

Zuko’s thrusts were shallow, focusing all the friction of his movements to her front walls, where she was most sensitive. His fingers resumed stroking her clitoris, and the combination of these light touches and the angle and girth of his cock made her writhe breathlessly. Her face burned; she felt light-headed. Aang kissed her face, his own panting breath only furthering to wind her up as she continued to pump his throbbing erection in her fist. Her thumb brushed over the weeping tip, and he moaned, grabbing her face and kissing her deeply. Zuko’s fingers’ speed and pressure began to increase as he put more force behind his thrusts.

The sunshine inside Katara blazed bright and hot; the buzzing inside her head was deafening. Her mind floated farther and farther away. Every thrust of Zuko’s thick cock sent the most glorious sensation singing through her. She was so close to the edge, but the touch of his fingers was one shade too gentle to push her over.

It was then that she felt a shift in the mattress beside her, which brought her back to herself, and she opened her eyes. Aang was still facing her, but he was propped up on an elbow now, his face flushed and lips parted, gazing intently just beyond her ear. With a sudden tremor of excitement, Katara realized that Aang was making eye contact with Zuko over her shoulder as he fucked her.

The sound of all three of them moaning at once filled the room.

Zuko’s hips stuttered a bit then, but his fingers never stopped their deft movements. All at once, he shifted behind Katara, pushed himself deeper inside her, and then he and Aang were kissing mere inches above her face. Even in their desperate state, there was so much tenderness between them—the way their eyes met as their lips connected thrummed a chord in Katara’s heart.

And then there was the way their lips slid together, the way Aang’s red cheeks grazed Zuko’s as his body rocked with the force of their thrusts. Katara clenched painfully around Zuko’s cock; her chest and face felt almost feverish. They moaned and panted into each other’s mouths, and just as Katara’s own breath was knocked out of her by a powerful thrust, Aang took Zuko’s lower lip between his teeth, and Zuko whimpered.

That was it for Katara.

It was all too much. The world shattered; there was only blinding whiteness at the backs of Katara’s eyelids. Even over the ringing in her ears, she heard herself cry out as she came as if from a great distance. Ever the gentleman, Zuko waited until her orgasm was over before pulling out of her.

Bonelessly, Katara let herself flop onto her back as Zuko slipped out from behind her, gasping for air, head spinning. In a flash, he was on his knees beside her, cock in hand, ready to come onto her side. Aang had other ideas, however—he reached over, stretching his torso over Katara’s twitching thighs to take all of Zuko’s straining erection into his mouth.

Still dazed and breathless, Katara watched, transfixed, as Aang took Zuko deep into his mouth, burying his nose in his straight black pubic hair as Zuko gripped his bald head. Zuko threw his head back, his long hair draping over his shoulder like spilled ink in the dim light. It didn’t take long; Zuko thrust three, four times into Aang’s mouth, and then he came with a strangled _‘fuck!’_ , his body bowing forward sharply, face contorted in pained ecstasy.

Perversely, Katara did not feel the least bit tired. In fact, as her mind cleared and breath calmed, she felt almost energized—she stretched languidly as she watched them, mind already eagerly anticipating a second round as the sunny warmth inside her morphed slowly from satisfaction to hunger.

Aang nuzzled his face against Zuko’s thigh as he collected himself. Zuko brushed his hair back from his face as he watched Aang slowly inch his way up his body, using his nose to trace the skin of his hip, across his abdomen, then over his rib cage. When he reached his sternum, Aang opened his mouth and dragged a wet kiss across his chest, up his still-flushed neck, then finally planting a deep kiss on his parted lips. They wrapped their arms tightly around one another and simply kissed for a moment, Zuko’s movements languid with sated exhaustion, Aang’s tender but wanting.

As they kissed, Zuko ran his hands down Aang’s back, following along the ghostly blue tattoo and the shadow of the scar. His touch dragged across his hip, finally slipping down his thigh and delicately across the underside of Aang’s red erection. He gasped quietly against Zuko’s mouth, brow furrowed.

“You’ve been _so_ patient…” Zuko purred into Aang’s open mouth as he began to pump him in his fist. Zuko was still flushed and sweaty; he gently rubbed his cheek against Aang’s as the other man moaned in response to the increased pressure and friction.

“No,” she huffed out abruptly, heaving herself off the mattress to reach for her husband. She caught him around his biceps, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise and amusement despite the hazy flush of pleasure still painting his face; a boyish half-smile crinkled the corner of his mouth. She maneuvered him to lie down beneath her; he offered zero resistance.

“Allow me,” she murmured affectionately.

She tossed her riot of hair over her shoulder as she moved to crawl astride his body. A beam of golden light streaked into the dark room; it cast a luminous line down the left side of Katara’s body, accentuating the way the damp hair at her neck curled as it clung to her skin and the sheen of sweat between her breasts. She couldn’t help the devious grin that bloomed on her face at Aang’s expression. His smile softened, his eyes wide with wonder and a love so profound it felt like worship.

Zuko slid down beside Aang, laying his head in the crook of his shoulder and gracing Katara with his own little smirk. Aang’s cock twitched between her thighs. She felt nothing short of radiant in their gaze.

Warmed by the sunlight and their attention, Katara leaned forward slowly, first bestowing Aang, then Zuko, with the same sweet, clinging little kiss she received when she was still lingering at the threshold of sleep.

There was still much more left to do; the day had only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. See you in the new year! 😊


End file.
